Un emoi honteux
by lion no kalista
Summary: Shion est revenu à la vie comme tous les chevaliers d'Or. Mais il est perturbé par un étrange émoi que lui inspire un jeune chevalier d'Or. Arrivera-t-il a passer par dessus la honte qu'il éprouve ? yaoi bourré de guimauve


_Shion : _

Je pousse un soupir las. Tous ces dossiers me fatiguent, je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. En plus de m'avoir assassiné, Saga m'a fichu un foutoir pas possible dans les dossiers du sanctuaire.

- Bon à rien celui là, maugréai-je entre mes dents serrées de contrariété.

Je me ravise, je suis injuste. Saga est un excellent chevalier d'or. Depuis notre résurrection, le jeune homme s'applique à redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant que son double prenne l'ascendant sur sa raison.

Je suis de mauvaise foi avec lui et les autres. Et c'est comme cela depuis quelques temps. J'ai du mal à assumer mes charges depuis mon retour à la vie.

Lorsque j'ai accepté la proposition de Zeus, à savoir revenir à la vie pour occuper à nouveau mon office de Grand Pope, je ne savais pas ce qu'y m'attendait. Ou tout de moins je m'en étais fais une fausse idée. Cela fait trois ans à présent et rien ne se passe comme je l'avais espéré.

Je m'étire longuement, me cale dans mon fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Comme si cela suffisait à chasser cette fatigue récurrente.

Agacé, je me lève et vais m'adosser contre le pilier vers la fenêtre. Je peux de là observer tout le sanctuaire sans être vu.

Trois ans déjà et je regrette amèrement chaque seconde de cette nouvelle soi-disant chance.

J'ai voué ma vie au Sanctuaire depuis la mort de Sacha, l'ancienne réincarnation d'Athéna. J'ai donné ma jeunesse pour la reconstruction du Sanctuaire. Et voilà que j'accepte de faire à nouveau le même sacrifice. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ! Pourquoi ?

En secouant la tête j'ose m'avouer la raison de mes actes. Cette raison porte un nom. Dokho.

J'ai tant espéré que mon vieil ami fasse front commun avec moi pour cette nouvelle vie. Si je comprenais pourquoi il ne pouvait le faire auparavant, avec la surveillance des cent huit étoiles des spectres, maintenant, je conçois que je me suis fourvoyé dans bien des domaines.

Dokho ne partage pas mes sentiments. Cette constatation m'a broyé le cœur en son temps.

Je regarde tristement les maisons du Zodiaque en contrebas. Mes jeunes chevaliers ont décidé de profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à eux.

Comme je les envie !

Le poids de la charge de Grand Pope que je porte sur mes épaules m'empêchera toujours d'être heureux en amour. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, c'est comme ça depuis deux siècles.

Je passe une main lasse sur mes yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'ils sont humides. Non, je ne serais jamais heureux en amour.

Car j'aime une personne qui n'éprouvera jamais cet émoi à mon égard. J'ai honte, il est tellement plus jeune que moi.

Un sanglot m'échappe, je me laisse aller. Seul dans mon bureau, je peux bien me laisser aller à mon chagrin. Sans personne pour me juger. Sans personne aussi pour me consoler. Seul, si désespérément seul.

Lorsque je relève la tête, le jour a commencé à décliner. Je me sens vidé mais beaucoup plus serein.

Me serais-je fait une raison ?

Sans doute, oui, pour quelque temps, le temps de le croiser dans un couloir, ou à l'entraînement. Mais je préfère oublier. Pour mes besoins bassement physiologiques, il me reste le harem. Ces jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes sont toujours accueillants, et calment mes ardeurs revenues en force grâce à mon corps de 21 ans à présent.

Je quitte ma toge, la pose sur le dossier du fauteuil et pars pour faire un tour aux thermes. On frappe et un garde entre sur mon invitation.

- Mon seigneur, je m'excuse vous alliez partir…

- peu importe que veux-tu ?

- Pas moi, Mon Seigneur. Le Chevalier d'or du Bélier souhaite être reçu par votre Seigneurie. Puis-je l'introduire ou peut être, lui demander de revenir demain ?

L'homme attend mon ordre. Je soupire, par Athéna, rien ne me sera épargné aujourd'hui.

- Fais le entrer.

- A vos ordres, Mon seigneur.

Mû entre, ses yeux se rivent aux miens, puis se plissent. Bien sûr ! Il a aperçu mes yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes versées. Pas difficile à voir de toute façon.

- Bonsoir Maître Shion.

- Bonsoir Mû. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y avait plus de Maître ni d'élève entre toi et moi.

Il me sourit.

Quel sourire !

Son fin visage est d'une beauté incroyable. Déjà enfant il était si mignon, mais là… il est tout simplement magnifique.

- Je suis désolé Maî… Shion. Les habitudes sont dures à perdre.

Je réponds à son sourire.

- Je comprends, quel est l'objet de ta visite ?

- toi.

La franchise de sa réponse me laisse un instant sans voix. J'avais oublié l'honnêteté de mon ancien élève. Mû n'est pas homme à tourner autour du pot. Lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il le dit. Franc et honnête. Il est vraiment parfait mon petit atlante.

- Moi…. Et qu'ai-je donc fais pour que tu te déplaces jusqu'ici ?

Mû me regarde, me souris et s'approche de moi. Il a une démarche féline, semblant à peine toucher le sol.

- Eh bien… beaucoup de choses et en même temps,… rien. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué vu ton comportement de ces derniers temps. Et tes larmes d'aujourd'hui… bien sûr, comme tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je suis sensible à ton cosmos. Et bien que tu essayes de me cacher pas mal de choses, … dont certaines choses, on va dire, inavouables… n'est-ce pas ?

Je blêmis d'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne me portent plus, mon cœur s'emballe, s'il continue, il va sortir de ma poitrine, la panique s'insinue dans mes veines. Il sait… je suis sûr qu'il sait… Oh Athéna ! Mais que vous ai-je fais pour mériter cela ? Je me sens mis à nu face à lui.

Mû s'approche pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Avec un sourire triste, il lève sa main pour essuyer les larmes traîtresses qui refont leur apparition bien malgré moi.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- tu.. Tu n'en savais rien!

Je sens la colère et l'indignation monter brutalement en moi. Il m'a eu ! Il a prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Sale gosse !

Avec un sourire sournois, digne de son disciple, Mû me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu m'en veux n'est pas ? Allez… dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

M'aider ! La fureur pure et simple remplace ma petite colère à son encontre. Comment pourrait-il m'aider ?

Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens. Mon cœur et mon corps brûlent et se consument pour un être qui m'aime et me respecte certes, mais pas comme je le voudrais. J'ai honte de moi et de mes sentiments. Tellement honte. Si jamais Mû venait à le savoir, son tendre regard violet se transformerai. Ses yeux si francs se détourneraient des miens, il ne me touchera plus comme maintenant. Je frémis en sentant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Il ne voudra plus m'approcher et aura honte de moi et de ma perversité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la douloureuse conscience de son corps pressé contre le mien, me chauffe doucement le creux du ventre.

S'il savait, par les Dieux, s'il savait… je n'aurai plus qu'à partir.

Finalement ce n'est pas si idiot que cela. Lui dire, lui avouer avant d'en terminer avec cette charge. Deux cent cinquante ans de vie au service d'Athéna, c'est bien suffisant ! Ces trois dernières années furent un enfer, donc Les Enfers seront, j'en suis certain, beaucoup plus doux.

Oui, ma décision est prise.

Je me libère à regret de sa douce étreinte, sèche mes larmes, tente de maîtriser les battements erratiques de mon cœur.

- très bien… tu veux savoir… je vais te le dire. Tu veux bien passer au petit salon ? Je vais nous faire préparer un thé. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose, Mû. Une chose que tu respecteras quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je te dise.

Le jeune atlante en face de moi hésite, me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- si tu ne promets pas sur ton armure, je ne te dis rien.

- tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi, me répond-t-il d'un air triste qui me brise le cœur.

- Mû je t'en supplie… ce n'est pas une question de confiance, tu sais que je te confierai ma vie sans hésiter une seconde. C'est juste une demande. Tu veux bien accorder cela à ton vieux maître ?

Mû me sourit perfide.

- je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de maître et d'élève entre toi et moi …

- Mû….

- d'accord, je te jure que je respecterais ta volonté quoi que tu me demandes.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que sa phrase est à double sens ? Sans doute mes fantasmes.

Je le laisse dans le salon et file rapidement dans la cuisine attenante pour nous préparer un thé. Ces gestes simples m'aident à réfléchir, à organiser et préparer mon discours.

J'ai confiance, Mû est honnête, il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole.

Posant les tasses sur le plateau, je réfléchis à… ensuite… après mon aveu.

Mû partira et je pourrai me préparer… et poser ma démission à ma Déesse. Je ne supporterai pas de croiser ce doux regard violet empli de dégoût. Non, je dois mettre fin à tout cela.

C'est lâche… je sais. Mais… que faire d'autre ?

Athéna me doit bien le repos. Je souris malgré moi, ironique. Et les congés payés alors, depuis plus de deux cent cinquante ans…..

Je lui laisserai un mot… une lettre où Elle sera mise au courant de ma disgrâce… de ma déchéance. Sans doute mon nom sera honni par les générations suivantes de chevalier d'or du Bélier…

Oui… sans doute.

Cette pensée me fend le cœur. J'ai consacré ma vie, et Déesse qu'elle fut longue et douloureuse, ma vie pour le service de ma Déesse. Mais, là… tout dépendra d'Elle et de sa miséricorde. J'ai mal, j'ai peur comme jamais dans aucun de mes combats.

Une main sur mon épaule me sorte de mes pensées déplaisantes. Mû…

- J'ai crains que tu n'ai plus de thé, parce que nous pourrions descendre au temple du bélier…

- Non, non, … j'arrive mon ange…

Zut, cela m'a échappé. Mais rien ne se passe. Mû me sourit tendrement et retourne sagement au salon. Je l'ai échappée belle. Mon ange, mon amour,… toi, mon ancien élève, sujet de la passion dévorante qui me consume, qui embrase mes sens.

Ma décision me semble si lourde à porter…

Je pénètre dans le salon les bras chargés, dépose sur la table basse en face de lui le plateau. Ne pas le regarder…non, je ne dois pas. Ou plutôt, si… le regarder comme l'enfant que j'ai quitté 16 ans plus tôt… le petit garçon de 7 ans.

Peine perdue, je ne vois que l'homme qu'il est devenu. L'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux pendant la guerre contre Hadès, au moment même où je l'ai vu. Majestueux.. Protecteur… un ange parmi les hommes… mon bonheur, ma fierté.

J'ai oublié l'enfant que j'ai langé. Oublié le bambin qui faisait ses premiers pas, les bras tendus vers moi. Seul compte ce jeune homme que je voudrais serrer dans mes bras, qui n'ont plus rien de paternel.

C'est si simple et si compliqué mais…je l'aime.

- Tu es bien silencieux.

Sa voix douce me tire sans brusquerie de mon mutisme. Je ne cesse de l'observer.

- Ce que j'ai à t'avouer n'est pas aisé, j'espère juste que je ne te choquerai pas de trop…

- Shion, tu…

- Shut… laisse moi parler… ne m'interromps pas je t'en prie.

- ….

- Merci… Mû, je sais que je suis ton Maître et que par voie de conséquence j'ai un grand ascendant sur toi. Mais en aucun cas, tu ne dois voir ce que je vais te révéler comme une …. Obligation quelconque.

Il lève vers moi des yeux interrogateurs.

Son visage est serein malgré la tension que je crois discerner dans sa mâchoire signe de nervosité. Mû est très doué pour rester parfaitement impassible face à toute situation.

- Bien, Shion.

-…..parfait.

- Mais si je puis me permettre, sache que je suis suffisamment adulte pour ne plus me laisser influencer… même par toi. Et, je te l'ai prouvé.

Je ne peux m'empêché de rire. Il a raison. Je le prends malgré moi encore pour un enfant. C'est peut-être l'origine de mon malaise.

- C'est vrai… j'avais presque oublié. Mais je ne t'ai jamais puni d'ailleurs pour t'être opposé à moi.

Taquin, Mû m'offrit un sourire espiègle digne de son élève.

- On verra ça plus tard…. Continue, et ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Décidément il me connaît trop bien. Je prends une grande inspiration et…me lance.

- Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes revenu à la vie. Trois ans que mon tourment a commencé… et ce tourment a un nom. Alors lorsque je t'aurai dit son nom, tu passeras la porte sans te retourner. Promet moi, Mû.

- Je te promets mais je voudrais, avant que tu me révèles ton secret, que tu me dises quelque chose.

- oui…

- Pourquoi as-tu si honte de tes sentiments ? Car lorsque tu parles de tourments, je suppose que tu es amoureux. Ce n'est pas un sentiment honteux… c'est une très belle chose selon moi.

- même si cette personne est un homme ?

- Même, je dois, à mon tour, t'avouer que j'ai une préférence marquée pour la gente masculine.

Son regard me sondait, semblant chercher la raison de mon mal être.

- Me jugerais-tu mon cher m… Shion ?

L'air de chenapan affiché sur son visage me fait de nouveau penser à l'enfant de 7 ans que j'ai laissé seul, livré à lui-même.

- Non mon cher enfant… non, j'avoue avoir moi aussi cette préférence bien que la gente féminine ne me rebute pas.

Nous nous sourions, complices, enfin.

Après un long soupir de ma part, je me lance.

- tu sais lorsque nous sommes tous revenus à la vie, je trouvais bizarre d'être a nouveau parmi vous. Pourtant la raison de mon retour a eu un nom : Dokkho. Mais j'ai constaté qu'il ne nourrissait à mon encontre que des sentiments platoniques, je n'étais et ne resterais que son meilleur ami. Puis, j'ai partagé beaucoup de temps avec toi, nous rattrapions le temps perdu. Et cela me distrayait de mon chagrin d'amour. Puis l'amour que… je ressentais pour ta petite personne est devenu différent, à ma grande honte. J'avais, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te considérer comme l'enfant que j'ai connu il y a 16 ans. Ma mort est un vide si difficile à combler. Alors…. Je … suis tombé amoureux de toi, Mû. Et depuis je me bats contre ce sentiment, mais la bataille est perdue d'avance.

Un long silence accueilli ma confession.

- Voila, maintenant, va-t-en Mû.

J'ai gardé le nez dans ma tasse tout le long de mon discours. Je ne voulais surtout pas croisé le regard de Mû. Mais fidèle à sa promesse, il se leva et passa la porte.

Ma vue s'était brouillée. Je me levais pour débarrasser la table lorsque je vis un message écrit de la main de mon ex-disciple.

« Lorsque que tu seras sûr de tes sentiments et que tu les assumeras, viens me voir. Mû »

Je souris malgré moi, avait-il besoin de signer ? Non mais franchement !

Mon cœur était en proie à deux sentiments contradictoires : que voulait dire ces quelques mots écrit sur une serviette en papier ? Et si… il partageait mes sentiments, et si quelque chose pouvait naître entre nous ? Et si au contraire il se laissait le temps de réfléchir pour me dissuader gentiment ?

Mû n'était pas méchant et serait sans doute plein de tact vis-à-vis de moi. J'ai eu tord d'angoisser ainsi, je ne poserais pas ma démission à Athéna après tout je râle, mais j'aime ces responsabilités.

« Et que tu les assumes », mais j'assume mon petit… mon petit, non, … je l'aime mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le voir comme un enfant encore, comme si mon corps s'était à un moment dissocier de mon esprit.

Pour mieux me dissuader de l'aimer, pour éviter de me sentir si coupable.

Mais alors, Mû aurait-il senti mon agonie ? Pourtant je n'ai rien dis qui pouvais le mettre sur la voie avant ce jour. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il a toujours été très observateur, mon joli Mû et son empathie frisait la violation de l'intimité des gens.

Mais à ce point, ou suis-je si prévisible ? Si Mû s'en est aperçu et les autres ? Qu'on-t-ils vu ?

Je me perds en conjoncture. J'ai bêtement cru que j'allais me confier et que cela pèserait moins sur mon cœur mais c'est tout le contraire qui est en train de se passer.

Mon introspection dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je me décidais pour une petite ballade nocturne et mes pas me conduirent où ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Devant le temple du Bélier, et il était quoi ? Deux heures du matin ! Et il ne dormait pas, demain il allait être fatigué.

Et de sourire devant mon inquiétude imbécile pour ce jeune homme qui m'a volé mon cœur.

- entre, dépêche toi, il fait froid.

Mû m'ouvrait, l'air goguenard, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte.

- alors tu as réfléchi ?

- je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Mû. Moi, je ne plaisante pas.

Son regard violet s'assombrit, il passa devant moi, saisit ma nuque et m'imposa un baiser touchant de passion contenue. Baiser qui me laissa haletant, déboussoler

- Ceci pour te rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas du tout Shion et si je suis venu tout à l'heure, c'est pour t'avouer mes sentiments, le hasard fait bien les choses n'est pas ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade comme jamais auparavant. Je l'aimais et mes sentiments étaient partagés. Le bonheur me souriait enfin. J'aimais ce jeune homme et oubliait facilement l'enfant qui fut mon disciple. Mon cœur lui appartenait maintenant. A jamais. Et finalement, eh bien je n'ai pas honte.

- je t'aime, Shion

- moi aussi, lui fis-je en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Fin

Voila, bon et bien quelques commentaires seront les bienvenues bon ou mauvais. Merci au moins de m'avoir lue.

Biz

Kalista


End file.
